


[医疗组情人节48h联文]知乎体：情侣间看着对方的时候在想些什么？【代发:本文作者若弗云来】

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: #本文作者lof：若弗云来，我只是个代发的搬运工~~#OOC警告#不要上升真人警告#文笔有限，思路超乱，文风很跳，实在是抱歉#想用两万个溢美之词形容他们，下笔却又词穷了#第一次搞联文和知乎体，大家多多指教呀~





	[医疗组情人节48h联文]知乎体：情侣间看着对方的时候在想些什么？【代发:本文作者若弗云来】

**Author's Note:**

> #本文作者lof：若弗云来，我只是个代发的搬运工~~  
> #OOC警告  
> #不要上升真人警告  
> #文笔有限，思路超乱，文风很跳，实在是抱歉  
> #想用两万个溢美之词形容他们，下笔却又词穷了  
> #第一次搞联文和知乎体，大家多多指教呀~

问题：情侣间看着对方的时候在想些什么？ 

 

如题，题主前段时间在图书馆自习，对面是一对情侣，小姐姐趴在桌上睡觉，他男朋友就一直看着她，看着看着就低头亲她一口（？？？我应该在车底），但本万年单身汪完全无法带代入到未来谈恋爱的自己身上，真的会这样情不自禁吗，情侣之间看着对方的时候在想些什么？  
我好像给自己挖了一个狗粮坑呢：）

 

答主-八重齿是世界珍宝：

 

看到题目突然想起过往的很多瞬间，就不请自来了。

 

这里先说明，答主性别男，伴侣性别男，如果可以接受就请继续往下看吧。

 

你们可以称我为Y ，我的男孩是T。我不是中国人，是为了T学的中文，我们是同一个项目的运动员。具体是什么运动就不赘述了，这里厚码我和T的身份，出于种种原因，我们的恋情现在仍然未打算向大家公开，实在抱歉。

 

我们很早就在赛场上知道对方了，当时我在成年组，他在青年组，他称得上是中国在这项运动上的紫微星，虽然作为别国运动员这般评价可能不太合适，但在人才缺乏情况下，闯入我们视线的T在我们看来是中国这项运动在世界的自尊心。 

 

T曾作为青年组的冠军和当时是成年组冠军的我合过影，他还只到我肩膀这么高，小小的，讲话也奶声奶气的，用英文来问我可不可以合照，那应该是我们第一张合照。后来我看了很多我们陆陆续续合照的对比，他飞速地长大了。现在我回去翻他那时候的社交账号，满屏幕都是“Y太帅了吧”，自己或者他人可见的，他已经不是刚被我发现时偷偷红了耳朵，而是丢出我在采访里夸他的片段反击了，还真有点怀念青涩的没什么套路的T呢。

 

我们见面的机会其实很少，基本是在赛场上。我很喜欢他的技术动作，是教科书般的范本，又充满着少年郎一往无前的锐利，在私下里也会一遍又一遍研究，T创造了一个新的技术的时代，他是我最为看好的对手。

 

我不知道你们能否理解同一个项目运动员之间的感情，不仅仅是对手，是好友，也是最能够理解对方的人。我们是孤独的。我如是，T亦然。这对这项运动的感情、付出、挣扎、苦痛、欢愉、荣耀、担当，尽管各有不同，但多数时候，我们都曾承担过。前段时间T接受了一个采访，问到我最近的伤病，他说“我们彼此都知道怎样去面对”。

 

我们上次见面已经是上上个月，T这赛季初遭遇了很多，成绩也受到了很大影响，比赛回来后，他加大了训练量，而我那时也因为伤病要接受治疗。最近这两场比赛，我看到他的信心与比赛状态在回升，我的训练状态也日渐找回，在明天情人节我就要见到他，我们在一起就是最好的礼物吧。等我回来我也许会告诉大家，我在看着他的时候在想些什么。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------分界线-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

谢谢大家还在等我，答主回来了！

 

我的男孩真的太可爱了！他的可爱已经达到了次元的境界！他的每一根头发丝每寸肌肤还有小虎牙都应该立法保护起来！

 

评论区有小伙伴说答主的语气略深沉，大概是压抑兴奋过头了吧。大家也不必猜测我们都是谁或者质疑真实性，看个开心就好，无需徒增烦扰。  
一天时间太短，我们也不敢去人太多的地方，在宿舍里打了会儿游戏之后，陪T去找tony老师烫了个头发。T总是走在时尚的前沿，潮牌多到我数不清，与我这样随手套件衣服截然不同，有粉丝对着T穿那件玫瑰金大衣的那张图感叹，T真好看，Y的私服品味要是和T学学就好了，想啥呢再想T也是我的！  
T穿了件乳白的芝麻街卫衣，他最近特别喜欢芝麻街，对着镜子发故事，防止我的身影入镜，我走到外面避一避，可视线连半秒钟也不肯移开，我有多久没见他了？我想将他看得更仔细一些，于是我紧紧贴着玻璃窗，朝向他的方向。若是记者看见，铁定能写出一长串标题：震惊！Y当众不顾形象竟是为他之类的。可当时满心满脑都是T，哪有心思想别的。

 

我总想告诉全世界我们的感情，可过度的理智又告诉我们，有无数的东西在阻挠——主要是来自外界：多年职业生涯让我们能不在意舆论，可我们的运动员身份不能，谁也无法预测可能引起的轩然大波是否会终结我们与我们所爱的这项运动的联系。我希望你们可以理解我和T的担忧，我们都曾饱受舆论之苦。也许哪天我们都不得不远离我们倾一生奉献的运动时，我们会告诉大家这个消息，然后找一个地方，安安静静平平淡淡地生活。

 

其实除此之外，我们在一起的每分每秒都是幸福的，在看着他的时候我在想些什么？给大家简单记录一下吧：

 

T的皮肤真好，白白嫩嫩像婴儿一样呢，想……；T的手指好精致，想……；T的头发丝乖巧地贴在头发上，想……；

 

其实一切都很简单，看着恋人的时候，满心满眼真的是他，他们对我说中国有句话叫“情人眼里出西施”，但他真的值得世界上最好的一切。  
我回忆我们的种种过往，回忆他和我各自的成长，回忆我们运动生涯的笑容与泪水，回忆我们为此的付出、抉择与改变，回忆我们在一起的时光或者小小别扭，最后落眼于现实的眼前的最好的他。

 

我当时想，允许我自私一次，如果你要活100岁，那我就活100岁减1天，这样我就永远不用过没有你的生活啦。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------分割线-----------------------------------------------------------

 

谢谢大家评论和私信的祝福，我们一直会很幸福。

 

有私信说我上文全是感叹，那我分享一些我们在一起的小小片段吧。

 

我和T是在四年一度的很重要的大赛之前在一起的，虽然我们的关系已经非常亲密和暧昧了，但在刚说破的时候，T还是很害羞，一连几天都没敢看我，无论怎么逗他很快就恼羞成怒起来或者顾左右而言他，在一起后那几天我们甚至连拥抱都没有QAQ 后来就是比赛了，我们都默契地互不打扰，只是可惜我没品出恋爱的半分甜蜜来。比赛时，暂时的前三名会坐在主办方安排的位置，T那场比赛很可惜收获了第四，我是冠军，我实在不愿看他伤心，如此迫切地想安慰他抱抱他，可在镜头前又无法表达，只能一次一次把他按进我的怀里，回去之后我的师兄嘲笑了我很久，说他在努力避免被我们闪瞎。回想起来也是五味杂陈的，我们恋爱后的第一个拥抱，竟然是在那样的情况下完成的，我夺得冠军的喜悦，他错失奖牌的遗憾与创造中国历史的喜悦，初恋开始的羞涩与对彼此的想念，都夹杂在拥抱中了。不过在那之后T整理好情绪后就放松了很多，我们偷偷或者光明正大在场上玩耍打闹，悄悄牵手，又在别人看过来了时候骤然松开，和别人说话的时候在T身上做做小动作……除了他的队友们一直以自家白菜被拱走的眼神看我，一切都很完美。

 

T超害羞和迟钝的，我在潜移默化地相处与对他的想念中慢慢明了了自己对T的感情，千方百计对他暗示，可他好像都是懵懵的样子。前年的一场大赛上，赛后大家拍合照的时候，我绕过大半个场到他身边，一把抓住他的手腕，凑近他讲话，可他好像根本没有意识到什么，开始兴奋地跟我分享他新到的耳机和游戏光碟？？？虽然是很有趣啦，但是T对于我握他手都视而不见吗？委屈。

 

对了，那次赛后有个小奖牌的颁发和采访，他的新手表很好看，台上不方便聊天，我朝他比了好几次手势，下意识用了他的一个标志性动作，他先是愣愣地比了几下那个动作，看了他手腕好几眼，似乎意识到什么。赛后他把我拉到一边，掏出一根绳子开始量我手腕的粗细，另一位朋友M瞧见了，朝我们吹了吹口哨，他是知道我对T的心思的，结果T一看不对，就跑了。第二天他托人给我送来一只一样的手表，这是T送我的第一份礼物，我没舍得带，好好收了起来，但我还是有点郁闷，T是不是误会了什么。

 

第一次亲吻是他亲的我，休赛季我去找他，旅途劳顿，到他家之后我去休息了一会儿，我闭着眼感受到他的靠近，开始调整我的呼吸更加平稳均匀，他听了一会儿，在我唇角碰了一下，他以为我不知道，其实都记着呢，虽然我也干过类似的事。

 

我学会的第一句中文是“T加油”，是跟着T的粉丝学的，T听到会软软又带点害羞地朝我笑，他在场上比赛的时候我也会喊，就算T听不到，也要为他呐喊为他骄傲。T很小的时候就是我的小粉丝了，在我面前他一直倔着不肯承认，采访里和联盟官方的材料里倒是一遍又一遍强调着这一点，实在是太可爱了。T在社交网站上是出了名的“T删删”，和我一起的几张合照倒是一直留着，像是见证我们的岁月一样，和他一起站在领奖台上，是我最大的满足。

 

T这两个赛季成长了很多，外界很多人评价他心智比同龄人小一些，我倒是觉着他心里其实门儿清，只是不太表达。在经历过伤病与种种外在压力下，他成长得很快。休赛季他经受了很多事情，这赛季我们同场比赛，他发挥并不好，赛后我去找他，一下下抚摸他的头发，他跟我说：Y，其实我的人生也就是这几年了，其实我只想好好训练好好比赛，什么都不管，只需要迎接赛场上的挑战，但总归是要长大的。然后他加大了训练量，自费请各种老师填补弱势，更游刃有余应对采访，他的变化，我们都看得到。

 

大家不要认为T很沉闷，场上他是霸气、俏皮或是帅气的，场下他有一点点小腼腆，是大家的甜心，接触过很难让人不喜欢他，所以我心里总是有危机感，尤其是J和W。休赛季参加活动，T和是华裔的F一起满场闹，解说小姐说他完全是个调皮鬼，只有我在暗恨为什么没能同去（咬牙切齿.jpg）。去搜T的关键词，一半都是各国粉丝在嗷嗷叫着可爱。眼睛一笑起来弯弯地眯成两轮月亮，小虎牙偶尔会露出来，皮肤奶白奶白的，完美的身材，乖巧有礼貌，也常常逗笑大家，特别珍视粉丝的心意，像我们的小太阳。

 

我们是彼此的阳光。

 

再说下去就要掉马甲了，回答不会再更新了，希望大家都会拥有自己的幸福。

 

谢谢大家。

 

谢谢。


End file.
